I'm Sorry
by Azza-chan
Summary: It's about Naruto and how he feels about Sakura and how he's sorry for not completing the promise fast


**I'm Sorry**

I've tried my best and she knows it but I'll never give up even though she thinks I should. I refuse to give up for her, she's the one, my love the one I'll always love no matter what I've had my heart set on her since the day I first met her. She knows that'll I'll always do whatever she tells me to do but especially if I promise it to the person I will do it for them as that is my ninja way.

Here she comes walking up to where we have to meet before I go but I have one more mission to do with what's left of my team. Of course Sakura and I are left there waiting together by ourselves waiting for Kakashi sensei. We don't speak for a while so I decide to break the silence by saying "Soo what do you think Kakashi's reason is this time?" Although I didn't realise that she was crying although how could i her back was to me, I couldn't see her face for the whole time. "Sakura what's wrong?" I asked because I knew if I went up and hugged her she'd probably beat me half to death, so I asked in a caring voice as I don't like it when she's upset.

She turned to face me I could see that she was crying a lot, I didn't know what to do I felt like a strand cat. She kept on crying I couldn't seem to think of a way to stop her but then she started to speak although it was hard to hear as it was muffled by her tears, she rubbed her eyes before she tried to speak again "It's just that this is our last mission we do before you leave The Leaf Village and I won't get to see you again for such a long time Naruto, I'm going to miss you a lot." I was confused by what she said but I just said "Yeh I guess this will be the last time for a while, but Sakura don't worry about me I'll be fine and I'll be a lot more stronger when I come back so I will probably be strong enough by then to get Sasuke back." She gave me that look that she gives me when she knows I should give up, but I will refuse to give up till I complete my promise I give someone.

After that we didn't speak till Kakashi came and told us his lame excuse for being late and he used the same one as he did when we were starting out to do our first mission as Team 7 I guess he'll use that one when ever Team 7 starts or when Team 7 departs for a long time. "So are you ready to do our last mission as Team 7 well what's left of it before Team 7 splits up?" "Hell yeah, I'm ready how about you Naruto?" I grinned "I'm ready for anything and you know it Sakura, so Kakashi what's our mission?" "Well you aren't going to like this Naruto but we have to find the cat again" my mouth just dropped "SO THIS IS MY LAST MISSION TO FIND A STUPID CAT THAT DOESN'T LIKE THEIR OWNER, JEEZ!" I shut up straight after getting the Devil's look from Sakura, I knew that look way to well it meant I had to shut up or stop doing whatever I was doing to annoy her.

I jumped up into the air shouting YAY; let's find some cat looking like a total idiot, although that's why I'm called the "Super hyper-active knucklehead of The Leaf" for that reason. We were ready to go and nothing was going to stop from finding some stupid cat. We went back to the place where we found it the first time and what do you know it was there. Something had Sakura up in her spirits as after five seconds of looking at the cat it was caught in a net, she went over to the net to prove that she caught it giving me a really cheesy grin, I grinned back her knowing that I loved everything about her.

Kakashi came out of his hiding place applauding Sakura well still reading his book, I'm so curious to why he's addicted to that book. "Come on Naruto come out Sakura's got the cat, this time don't try to annoy it like you did last time ok." I hated Kakashi because he thought I was that stupid that I didn't learn my lesson the first time I annoyed that thing, it shouldn't even be called a cat. I came out from where I was hiding to join my team. They were the most important thing to me even though we were missing one person they were still important, my sensei as my motivator and my team mate as someone that would help me out if I was stuck. Although I did Miss Sasuke he was my rival and my best friend I missed him and I wanted to get stronger to get him back from that slim ball Orochimaru.

We headed back to Leaf triumph and delighted that it didn't take as long as it did last time. Walking past all the shops and people that I knew brought back so many memories to me, I didn't want to leave but I didn't want to leave Sasuke in Orochimaru's hands to do anything gross to him. Everything past so fast that we were already outside grandma Tsunade's office, where I knew the owner, Shizune and grandma Tsunade would be waiting for us. Kakashi knocked on the door, waited to be let in and walked in when he was and we followed as I just followed wishing I had more time.

Sakura handed the owner her cat and told her please look after it a bit more carefully please, while the owner hugged the cat to death once again. Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a worried look; if I really cared but I did wonder then Kakashi nudged me and whispered what's wrong? To me, I just looked confused at him as I didn't understand what he meant by his question so I said nothing was wrong. We were thanked by the owner of the cat. For some reason I left quickly on an empty stomach but didn't go to Ichiraku, I just went straight home and lay on my bed thinking about all my memories of Leaf and what I was going to miss about it. I began to cry I was leaving everything I grew up with behind and everyone I grew up with behind for a long time I don't understand how Sasuke left The Leaf it was his home how could he of left it?

I heard a knock at my door so I rubbed my eyes and got up and opened the door "Why did you take off in such a hurry Naruto? I looked for you in Ichiraku but you weren't there. What's wrong?" Sakura asked me in such a caring and loving voice, I just grinned at her, she could be so considerate at times and I loved that "Nothing's wrong Sakura everything's okay now, why were you looking for me?" "Well I wanted to thank you for helping me on all the missions I got hurt on and for you protecting me even though I thought it was always Sasuke, I'm sorry." She broke down in tears again and hugged me, I hugged her back. "It's okay Sakura I only wanted to be there for you, I just can't let someone else important to me slip away or be taken from me again I miss him a lot but I would miss you more Sakura." She looked up at me, with a confused face "What do you mean?" I grinned at her "its okay I'll explain when we're older okay Sakura" I let go of her and she took me to Ichiraku and treated me to ramen.

After Ichiraku I walked Sakura home as it was dark by this stage and thanked her, before she went inside she hugged me and thanked me for everything I did for her. I was grateful and said thanks to her and left as she walked inside, I took my time walking home knowing that tomorrow I would be leaving Leaf for a long time but to get stronger. While I was walking I was thinking about everything and one that I would miss. I went straight to bed and morning came too soon for me I got up got changed and looked at my picture of Team 7, which was who I was doing this for. I met the Pervy Sage at the gate of The Leaf with all the other teams I worked with and everyone who cared about me, they had all came to say goodbye to me I was so happy I ran to the Pervy Sage crying with joy.

I turned around so that I could face everyone and thank them for coming to say goodbye although I spotted her right away I had to say something to her so I walked up to her and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry I still haven't brought him back yet, when I'm stronger I'll bring him back. I always keep my promises" I walked back to join the Pervy Sage and waved goodbye to everyone. I was glad that I said that to Sakura making sure she knew I won't give up.

**A/N Well there my first Naruto fanfic took me a couple of hours to write I don't really mind. Please review I want to know how I did.**


End file.
